Never told you
by xChemicalxFallxPanicx
Summary: Tommy is with Sadie...something happens to Jude. Will Tommy realize his true feelings for Jude and save her in time? R
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: **My first nononeshot fic for Instant Star. I hope you like it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Instant Star.

Tommy watched as Jude finished the last note to the song they had been working on. When she finished it she looked at Tommy and smiled. "Good?" she asked.

"Yeah, amazing," Tommy said.

Jude blushed and joined Tommy. "Well Quincy, I better get going home."

"Need a ride?"

"Nah, I'll walk."

"It's kinda late...let me drive you," Tommy pleaded.

"No, I need the excercise," Jude said patting her flat stomach.

"Oh yeah, you're right, you _really_ need it."

"Hey, watch it gel boy."

Tommy laughed and added, "Call me when you get home and be safe."

"Gotcha," Jude said nodding and leaving.

Once Tommy got home he layed down on his bed to wait for Jude's call. He soon fell asleep.

The phone rang so Tommy answered it sleepily, "mmmhello?"

"Where is Jude!" Sadie yelled on the other end.

"What're you talking about?" he asked now fully awake.

"She never came home last night!"

"She walked home though..." Tommy said quietly.

"You let her walk home! It was late Tom, what if some stalker grabbed her!" Sadie yelled louder.

"Calm down, I'm sure she just went to Jamie's house our something..."

"...maybe"

"You should check it out before you yell at your boyfriend," Tommy joked half heartedly.

"You're right, I'm sorry sweetie,"

"It's okay, just go check with that kid and call me back."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye." Tommy said hanging up. _I hope she's at a friends house..._ Tommy thought as he stared at the ceiling. He decided to take a shower and get dressed. Once he finished he sat on his couch strumming a few chords on his guitar. The phone rang again and he picked it up. "Hello?"

"Tom, she was at Spied's house..." Sadie said quitely over the phone.

"Why was she there?" Tommy said getting a bit jealous but not letting it show.

"Well...I'm not sure but I'm going to go pick her up now so can we postpone our date till later?"

"Of course,"

"Okay, I'll call you later."

"Bye." Tommy hung up the phone and strummed angrily on the innocent guitar. _Why the hell was she with Spiederman all night? _He strummed harder on the guitar and a string broke. _Dammit...I need to forget how I feel about her. She's seventeen...she's jailbait. It's perverted too. She's just a kid compared to me. I was discovering girls while she was discovering barbies. So why is it that she's the one who gets me the most. I've got Sadie now...she's...okay...I guess._ Tommy put the guitar down and decided to watch TV and wait for Sadie to call him back.

"Sadie I was just visiting him and I fell asleep watching a movie. It was totally innocent!" Jude said while getting into Sadie's car.

"Whatever, I see the way he looks at you," Sadie said starting the car.

"You're so annoying."

"Would you like me to tell mom about you're little sleep over?"

"I mean you're the best Sadie," Jude said with a fake smile.

"That's what I thought. Oh I have to call Tom and get him to meet me at home..." Sadie said vaguely as she pulled out her cell phone. Jude sighed and looked out the window.

Tommy threw his jacket on as he left for the Harrison household. He turned up the volume on the radio as he pulled out of his house. When he pulled up to the house he turned down the volume and parked. He walked up to the door and rang the bell. Not two seconds later the door opened to reveal Sadie.

"Tom!" she said throwing her arms around him.

"Hey Sadie," Tommy said returning her hug. She led him inside and sat him down on the couch. Jude walked down the stairs and saw the two making out.

"Hey...can we keep it PG-13, please," She said. Sadie glared at Jude and got off of Tommy's lap. "Just cuz mom's away for the week doesn't mean you can change this into your little love shack."

Tommy smirked and Sadie said, "Shut up Jude!"

"I'm going out anyway," Jude said opening the door. "I'll be back tonight at seven."

"Okay bye," Sadie said then captured Tommy's lips again.

Tommy woke up with Sadie's head on his chest. They had fallen asleep on the couch watching a movie. He looked at his watch and gently shook Sadie. "Hey, it's 2 AM."

"Mmmmhmmm." Sade mumbled.

"Did Jude come home?"

"Go check..."

"Okay," Tommy said lightly pushing her off of him. He walked up to Jude's room and opened the door. "Jude?" he called into the room. There was no answer so Tommy entered and turned on the light. There was no one in the room. "Jude!" Tommy called louder. There was no answer so he went downstairs and woke Sadie up. "Jude isn't here."

"Call her..." she said going back to sleep.

Tommy dialed her number. "Hello?" said a voice on the other line.

"Jude..." Tommy said.

"Oh she's here, but she can't come to the phone...we're busy."

"Who is this!"

"Oh you know...her kidnapper."

"KIDNAPPER!"

"Yea...and I'd appreciate it if you didn't scream. Oh and of course don't call the cops, unless you want her dead. I'm sending out a ransom now as we speak. It'll ruin the surprise if you call the cops now." he said.

"You bastard..."

"Hmm...well, I'll leave you. I'm gonna have some fun with our little Instant Star..." Tommy heard the phone click off.

"Dammit!" Tommy said.

"What's wrong?" Sadie asked. Tommy didn't answer, he just dialed 911. Sadie listened in shock as he explained everything to the operator. "Is she gonna be okay?"

"How the hell should I know!" Tommy yelled.

Sadie stared at him and turned her head away. Tommy continued to talk with the police officer they had connected him to. He hung up and looked at Sadie. "What'd they say?"

"The police are coming over here to look around and they're gonna start searching tonight," he said pacing around the room.

"Tommy come and sit down, I'm sure they'll find her. Now come and get comfy with me."

"Do you realize the situation we have here! Your SISTER has been kidnapped and could possibly be raped and all you can think of is making out!" Tommy said looking through his phone to see if he had Spiederman's number.

"Well...sorry for trying to take your mind off of it," Sadie said producing tears.

"Got it," Tommy said unaware that Sadie was crying. "Hey, when did Jude leave your house?"

"I don't know why you need to know..." Spied said on the other end.

"She was kidnapped, now tell me when!"

"She left around 6...she was kidnapped!" he asked after it sunk in.

"Yeah the cops are coming so you may be quistioned."

"Okay.." Spied said in a trance. Tommy hung up the phone and looked at Sadie who was now flipping through the TV channels. "Do you not care that your sister is missing!"

"Of course I care..." She said not taking her eyes off the screen.

Tommy glared at her. _Why am I with you..._ he thought angrily. He sat down at the dinner table and waited impatciently for the police to get there.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:** Okay, all of my chapters will be short from now on...I don't know why, that's just how it worked out. Thanks for reviewing and enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Instant Star.

The police arrived a few minutes later. Tommy ran to the door to open it. He led them inside and they began setting up their eqquipment. "What are you doing?" Tommy asked.

"We got the ransom letter a few moments after you called. It said he'd be calling the household to make his demands so we're gonna try and track him," a female cop said.

"Can I see the letter?"

"Sorry, we can't have your prints on it."

"Right...is there anything I can do?"

"Just keep her outta our way please..." she said pointing to Sadie who was messing with the cabels. Tommy nodded and sat her back down on the couch. She tried to kiss him but he pushed her away and continued to watch the policemen.

"Now you don't even want to kiss me?" Sadie asked angrily.

"If you haven't noticed Jude's been kidnapped, kidnapped Sadie. Excuse me if I'm a little worried. And why aren't you worried?" He asked.

"I'm with you, how can anything go wrong?" Tommy sighed and he looked at the female cop. She was doing the final touches on hooking the phone up.

"Okay, everythings good. Now, who's gonna answer the phone when he calls?" the cop asked.

"I will," Tommy said.

"Okay, you need to keep him on the line for one minute. Once we got him for that long we can trace him. You said you've spoken with him before right?"

"Yea,"

"How long did that conversation last?"

"I don't know like twenty seconds..."

"Well, don't make him angry...just keep the conversation going. I don't care what you do just don't let him hang up. Got that?"

"Got it," Tommy said sitting infront of the phone.

"Look, I know she must mean a lot to you, but don't freak out on the kidnapper okay? Oh and by the way my name is Julia," she whispered to him.

"Thanks Julia," Tommy whispered back.

Julia smiled and and turned her head back to the other cops making her long blonde hair twirl around her. "Okay boys, let's get this jackass." Tommy smiled a bit and turned his attention back to the phone. Sadie saw the smile he gave Julia and got jealous so she went up to her room. The rest sat around waiting for the call to come.

The phone rang and Tommy's hand shot for the receiver but Julia stopped him. "Let it ring twice so he doesn't know we're here."

Tommy nodded and waited for it to ring a second time. Once it did he picked it up and said, "Hello?" as calm as he could.

"Oh, hello again," the voice said on the phone calmly.

"Hi.." Tommy said stalling for time.

"How are you this fine evening?"

"I'm doing okay, how about you?" Tommy looked at Julia and she smiled at him and gave him a thumbs up and motioned for him to keep going.

"I'm doing quit well actually...although I don't know how our little Instant Star is doing..."

"You bastard..." Tommy whispered clenching the phone cord.

Julia looked at him and whispered "20 more seconds..."

"Oh, I called for a purpose." he said getting on track.

"What would that be?"

"$500,000 and you'll get your star back." He hung up and Tommy looked at Julia.

She sighed and said, "He hung up when we only needed 5 more seconds."

"Dammit!" Tommy said punching the table.

"Don't worry, we can get this guy," Julia said trying to comfort him.

"I shouldn't of let her leave...I should have driven her," Tommy said as tears began to fill his eyes.

"We got a good idea of where he is..." a cop said who was sitting infront of the computer, "but...it can't be right...it says she's in this neighbor hood."

Tommy ran for the door but Julia stopped him, "What're you gonna do knock down every door in the place?"

"If that's what it takes then yes!"

"Let us handle this...it is our job after all." She turned back to the rest of her group and instructed them on which house to take. Once all of them had left she patted his shoulder, "it's okay, we'll get him." Then she left and joined her partner. Leaving Tommy alone in the living room, blaming himself.

**A/N:** I got Julia from...well...Cowboy Bebop. It's an awesome anime, you should check it out sometime. n.n I know I just did product placement but oh well. Anyway, I'll update soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:** Thanks for the reviews. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Instant Star.

Julia entered the house followed by the rest of her team. Tommy starred at her waiting for explaination. "There was only one house that wouldn't open the door," Julia said checking her equipment to make sure it was still hooked up.

Tommy was about to ask which but the phone rang, "Hello?" he answered after they started the trace again.

"So I see you called the police..."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Tommy said as he looked at Julia for the line to say.

"I can see you, you know."

"Then what am I doing right now?" Tommy said.

"You look like you haven't slept in a while...oh, Tomas don't hold up your middle finger like that...it's rude you know."

"Screw you."

"I thought little Tommy Q wouldn't have a dirty mouth like that."

"I swear once I find you I'm gonna kill you," Tommy said completly serious.

"I'd like to see you try."

"If you can see me why don't you show yourself? Or are you scared of me?"

"Actually...I don't find you frightening at all...especially not when I have the lovely Miss. Harrison laying next to me."

"I SWEAR IF YOU TOUCHED HER-"

"Easy, easy...don't worry, I'm not gonna kill her or do anything to her...yet anyway."

"I SWEAR TO GOD I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

"As you wish." He said hanging up.

"Damn, we almost had him," Julia said. Tommy punched the wall leaving a whole in it. His hand began to bleed and Julia went over to him and helped him bandage it up. "You need to calm down Tommy"

"He has Jude...who knows what he's done to her already!" he argued.

"That doesn't give you the right to smash up her house," she said trying to lighten the mood so he'd calm down.

"I guess," Tommy said sitting down on the couch.

There was a knock at the door and Tommy went to answer it. There was no one there when he opened the door...just a letter. He picked it up and read it aloud. "Meet me at the park on 5th street tomorrow at 8:30pm. Come alone or your star gets it."

"Okay boys you heard it, let's get back to the station and get prepared for it," Julia said begining to pack her things.

"You're going?" Tommy asked.

"Of course, we can't let you do it alone. We'll come by tomorrow around 3pm so we can go over everything. Be here or we'll have to send that girl out in your place," she said motioning for Sadie's room.

Tommy smiled and said, "I'll be here." Julia packed up the rest of her things and left. Tommy went up to Sadie's room and knocked on the door. He could hear her singing along to Boyz Attack and wished she wouldn't. She opened the door and starred at him. "Can I come in?"

"Fine," she said opening the door wider.

He entered and sat down on the bed. "Will you be okay if I leave to my house to get my things?" he asked putting his hands on her waist as she stood infront of him.

"Fine," she said leaning down to kiss him. He quickly ended the kiss and got up. He brushed past her and began to walk out the door. "you really find me repulsive don't you?"

"What?" he said turning back to her.

"You never kiss me like you used to, and you're always looking at other girls."

"Like who?"

"That cop, for one"

"Julia?"

"Oh, now you know her name!"

"She the detective working on Jude's kidnapping of course I'm gonna look at her and know her name."

"You smiled at her!"

"She's funny, I didn't know I couldn't smile at anyone anymore."

"You're attracted to her!"

"Yeah so what if I am, it's not like I'm cheating on you with her."

"How could you like her! She's older!"

"She's my age."

"That's different"

"You're psyco..." Tommy said turning back to the door, and walking out.

"It's over Tommy! I can't take it anymore!" Sadie yelled slamming the door in Tommy's face.

"Whatever," he said leaving the house.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note:** Since you guys seemed to really like it...here it is. The last chapter, hope you like. Thanks for the reviews and enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Instant Star.

The next day Tommy pulled into the Harrison drive way at 2:49pm. He waited patciently for Julia and the others to get there. _I shouldn't of let her go. I should of driven her. Ah, I'm such an idiot! _There was a knock at his window and he looked over to see Julia waving at him. He turned off his car and got out.

"What are you doing out here?" Julia asked walking to the house.

"I broke up with my girlfriend...well...she broke up with me, not that I mind."

"The idiot?"

"Heh, yeah." Tommy said opening the door which was unlocked. once they got in they put their things down.

"Take your shirt off," Julia said.

"Excuse me..." Tommy said slowly.

"We need to put a wire on you. So we can hear what's going on, you know?"

"Oh, right," Tommy said a little embarresed.

Julia put the wire on Tommy and checked to see if it was working. Once she got the okay sign from her partner she showed Tommy how to act when he got to the park.

By the time everything was explained to him it was time to go to the park. Tommy drove there alone and parked. He got out and stood by the swings.

Sixteen minutes later someone said, "hello, Tommy."

He turned around and saw a guy his hieght in a tench coat with a mask on. "Oh yeah the mask isn't obvious."

"Do you have the money?"

Tommy lifted the bag next to him. "Got it right here."

"Good,"

"Where's Jude?"

"Safe,"

"Can you tell me...I mean I am giving you all this money..."

"I'll get her...you're very persuasive..." He left and soon returned with Jude in his arms.

"Jude!"

"Shh, now give me the money." Tommy handed him the bag and reached for Jude. "Nope, I don't think so."

"We had a deal!"

"I lied." he laughed taking Jude with him.

"Bastard!" Tommy said grabbing him.

The kidnapper pulled out a gun and held it to Jude's chest, "One more move and I blow her brains out."

Tommy let go and held his hands up. "Don't..."

"I don't like taking orders...and you moved." He smiled and pulled the trigger.

"JUDE!" Tommy yelled as he watched the blood flow from her chest. He looked back up at the culprit and tackled him with tears streaming down his face. Tommy started punching him once he was ontop of him. The kidnapper was knocked out and blood was streaming from his mouth and nose. Then Tommy felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Tommy...you've just been punk'd...could you stop hitting Jamie please, I think he's out," Jude said from behind him.

Tommy jumped off of Jamie and pulled Jude into his arms. "You're not dead?"

"Nope, it was all a joke...even Julia and the rest were in on it."

"You're not dead," Tommy whispered kissing the top of Jude's head. "Don't ever do that to me again, understand?"

"Gotcha..." Jude said enjoying the feel of Tommy's arms around her.

"Why the hell would you do something like this!"

"It was a joke Tommy...you know haha," Jude said quietly after seeing Tommy's anger show.

"I'd never do anything this extreme to you! You made me think you died Jude! I can't believe you'd do this to me!" Tommy yelled letting go of Jude.

"Tommy I'm sorry I thought you'd laugh it off..."

Tommy looked at her and held her in his arms again. "I just realized something..."

"What is it?"

"I love you Jude." Jude smiled and kissed him. "It'll work out this time, I swear it will," Tommy said holding her closer. After a few minutes Tommy looked down at Jamie. Jude's eyes followed his.

"I think you killed him..."

"Whoops," Tommy said smiling. Jude kissed him again.

"I love you too Quincy," she whispered in his ear. Tommy smiled and they both watched as Julia and a few others helped Jamie to the ambulance. "He'll be okay right?" Jude asked Julia.

"I don't know, I'm pretty sure he has a few broken bones...but he'll be fine eventually." Julia said.

"That's what he gets for trying to prank me." Tommy said.

"What do you mean trying? We got you, you fell for everything," Jude said.

"Shut up," Tommy said and they all laughed. Following the ambulance to the hospital.


End file.
